So my father abuses me what else is new?
by ilovenaruto1223
Summary: Bella Swan lives a tragic life and only has her friends by her side, everyone in the city feels that she is creepy but what happen when the Cullen's come to town? AU All Human Canon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys please don't be angry at me if you want an AU:To Twilight chapter it is being worked on now this chapter may be short but it was three pages long!! and i'm talking notebooks with really small rulings any who please re view.**

**summary: Bella Swan lives a horrible life her mother died during child birth and her father believes it is her fault so he hurts her. She only has three people by her side, her best friends: Anya Felton (not creative sorry!), Brendon Urie, and Ryan Ross. (Yes they're from Panic At The Disco) What happens when a new family come to Forks and turns everything upside down, mysteries unravel, murders never solved, a big web of lies of a life, but who's? And most importantly is Isabella Marie Swan really Isabella Marie Swan?**

* * *

I was lying on the floor wondering why me? What did I do to deserve this? My name is Bella Swan and my father hits me. I know that people who are abused usually or as we think cut them selves but I think that that's just plain stupid! I have brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, I'm just plain Jane Bella.

"Get up you stupid bitch!" my _father _Charlie yelled. I felt a sharp intense pain in my side and realized that he had just kicked me in my ribs. Apparently I had undercooked his chicken, well if you ask me I should just put iodine in his food so that I could get away, and don't think I don't have that in a plan. I crawled towards my sorry excuse of a room and laid down waiting for unconciousness (?) to sucumb me.

As day arrived I got up to see my favorite time. Charlie has already left for work but that's what I love about mornings. Anya is my best friend and she knows exactly what Charlie does, but I don't tell her anything she just knows. She always offers to make _him_ pay but I refuse the offer, I really do wonder why though. As I was having my thoughts I didn't notice Anya in my room.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take care of him?" she questioned, I sighed, "Positive," I replied. "Fine, come on then we have to get to the garage," she replied, "Okay one sec," I said. As soon as I tried to get up I fell back, Anya rushed to my side, "We need to get you to the hospital," she said. "No, Charlie will kill me," "Dammit, i wouldn't let him do that, plus i'll pay," "No," "Yes, now stop arguing," "Fine," I agreed.

She hoisted me up on my back and went back out my window and climbed down to my lawn and into her car. The black Aston Martin Vanquish sped down the path and into the hospital parking lot. "Out and up you go," she said and pulled me onto her back and got me into the hospital.

"Here sit down while I get someone here, okay?" she asked worry clear in her eyes. "Fine," I gave her a weak smile. "Hey, we need some help here," I heard Anya tell the receptionist, "What do you need ma'am," "My friend has a few broken ribs and some other damage, she needs to see a doctor right away," she explained, "Okay if you will just wait a few hou-," the receptionist started but was cut off, "Hell no! i'm not waiting there's no damn person in this building, she can get in right now!" Anya growled. The receptionist was obviously freaked out by Anya's outburst, "Anya calm down," I said in a shaky voice, "Fine sis, fine," she replied. "I'm sorry but you said you were her friend," "Her friend that treats her and cares for her like a sister, now get me a doctor!" she was starting to get a little mad, and that's not really a good thing.

"Is something wrong Ms.Smith," someone called from the hallway, "Absolutely n-nothing," Ms.Smith replied and Anya snorted. "Hello, you must be part of the commotion my name is Carlis-," he started but he too was cut off, "Look right now I could care less for formalities just get my friend," she paused to give a dark look at the receptionist who was about to interrupt, "cleaned up, i'm paying for it so don't give her the bill or send it to her home," she finished. "Very well, just follow me," it was the first time I saw him, he had blond hair and looked as if he was in his early twenties. Anya got me on her back and into the room that the man was leading us to. Once we were inside Anya answered her cell phone, that had been playing The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars, that was a Sony Ericsson Black Diamond.

"Yeah," pause, "Mmhmm," pause, "Not possible," pause "Not now," pause, "I don't think it's polite to listen to people's conversation," the doctor said, "Don't worry it's her brother they told me I could listen in whenever I wanted so it really doesn't matter," I replied, "My name's Carlisle Cullen," "Hello Dr.Cullen, My name's Bella Swan and that over there is Anya Felton," "Please call me Carlisle," he said after I finished. "Hey, Bella where are you, some lady at the front desk said she was freaked out by some girl in black's rampage, we guessed it was Anya," I heard Brendon call, "In here Brendon," I responded.

"Hey, seriously why don't you let Anya take care of your dad, it would be so much easier," Ryan asked, "I don't want her to get into trouble, cause that would be extremely suckish," "Her job wouldn't let her get into trouble and more importantly she couldn't get sent to jail even if she tried," Brendon cut in, "They're right y'know," Anya said coming out of her corner.

"I'm sorry but what does they mean your father, did he do this to you," Dr.Carlisle asked, "No bull," Ryan,Brendon, and Anya said. And what's worth I was going to die because Charlie was standing no less then 12 feet away from me and that's when I passed out.

* * *

**Please Review? I got this story in my mind from watching murder shows like Snapped, Law and Order CI and SVU and CSI:Miami, and a little bit of In Plain Sight.**

**questions will be answered if they won't be given away by the story eventually well thanks for reading and press the little blue/purple 'Go' button!**

**Disclaimer: You really think that is I owned these books and was rich I would even waste my time writing this, no I would rolling around in my money and dropping random bills in random hobo's hats.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I understand that some people have read this and liked it, however, it was just a drabble. I know that I should have put that in a summary, I intend to try and make this into an actual story, but I might not. To all of those that liked this story please don't feel to disappointed, there are other stories out there that are much better then mine. Unfortunately, I'm taking a break from the Fan fiction world, so please don't expect an update anytime soon.

Sincerest apologies,

ilovenaruto1223


End file.
